A New Adventure
by RoseDreamer87
Summary: Harry is not happy with the way he is treated at his relative’s house. He makes a new friend and together they runaway. Now with two young children and a Hogwarts Professor they create their own family. this is my first fanfic so be kind.
1. Chapter 1 So it begins

Ch 1

Harry Potter walked down the street carrying several grocery bags. It was only the first week of the summer holidays before his forth year, but all he could think about was going back to school. He didn't know if he could stand staying with the Dursleys another summer. Harry had almost reached the street that his "family's" home was located on when out of the corner of his eye he saw something odd through a kitchen window. A tea set had just floated from the counter into the hands of a girl. Puzzled he continued on his way home. He made it his mission that summer to find out who that girl was. He met the girl and slowly the two became friends. Her name was Celest Marie Smith; she was one year younger than Harry. She was tall for her age and slender. She had white silvery hair that cascaded in silky waves down to her hips. She had amazing silver-blue eyes that shown with laughter and seemed to look into your very soul. They become close friends that summer and they continued to write to each other secretly during Harry's forth year at school. He told her about all the crazy things that were happening around him. He told her about how his friend Ron was jealous of him and had stopped speaking to him. In return Celest would comfort Harry and try to give him advice. She also told him about the different things she was learning in school, and when Harry didn't understand something she would explain it to him.

When Harry came home for the summer Celest knew that something was wrong right away she tried to get him to talk to her but he just kept saying that everything was ok. Finally after a week of constant pushing he broke down. Harry lay with his head in Celest lap and told her about Cedric's death and how it was his fault that he died and the Dark Lord came back. Celest held him tightly as he cried and made a promised to herself that she would always be there for him no matter what. The problems that Harry had always had during his summers with his relatives escalated from little food, doing all the housework, and cooking to minor beatings that left him bleeding and bruised. Celest's and Harry's friendship grew even stronger as she was the one who would clean then bandage the wounds his uncle gave him, then comfort him the morning after he had visions or nightmares. They spent a lot of time together that summer which was possible because the Dursleys took a lot of family trips and left Harry home alone.

It was during one of these trips that Harry asked Celest why she had never been accepted to Hogwarts or one of the other magical schools she replied that it was probably because her magic didn't show till she was 12½. This made Harry realize that was the reason that things were constantly happening around her. Her magic was reacting more violently because it hade come so late and was more powerful than what other children experienced. And it wasn't just anger her magic also reacted if she was happy. Harry told her about these books that he had found in the library at school that talked about how it was possible for some wizards to do some simple spells with out their wands. The book described a form of meditation that helped a witch or wizard focus on their magic. After a person became proficient at the techniques he or she could then visualize their inner magical core and gain a better grasp on there magic, learning after some time how to fully control their own magic. He explained that he had been using these techniques and they had been helping him with all his spell work and that he would teach them to her so that she wouldn't be so out of control. They worked a great deal on Celest control of her magic since it was making it harder for her to go out and do anything for fear that she would make something happen.

Once again while Harry was away for school they sent letters to each other. They did there best to help each other through the year. Three months after Harry had left for school Celest sent a letter telling Harry that her father had died in a freak accident at his work and that her mother was falling apart. The night after he had gotten her letter Harry snuck out of the school and went to the village to floo to Miss fig's house. Once he got there he snuck out of her house without waking her and ran down the street to Celest's home. He climbed the tree outside her window then into her room. He found her crying her eyes out on the bed. "Celest," He called to her. Her head jerked up and she stared at him in disbelief she didn't say a word she threw herself off the bed and into his arms. "It's ok now I'm hear and I won't let anything happen to you. Shhh you'll be ok." Harry whispered to her like this for a couple hours and gently rocked her till she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her sadly and kissed her forehead. "My poor angel what can I do to make you feel better?" he said as he lie down beside her holding her in his arms.

When Harry got back from his fifth year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry he was angry, bitter, and above all sad and depressed. Celest spent the first week trying to comfort him and let him know that he wasn't alone. Harry finally told Celest the whole story about his godfather and how it was his entire fault that he had died. Through the next weeks Celest tried her best to keep Harry patched up but it appeared that the beatings were getting worse. On Wednesday of that week Harry had once again snuck out of his house and into Celest's. Harry was quietly talking to Celest as she cleaned his wounds and bandaged them once again.

"I can't stay there even one more week they'll kill me this summer Celest. I have to get out of that house I have to get away from all the people who would use me as something I am not. I am going to leave Celest," Harry said sitting up on the bed so he could look at her. "I am going to move into a room above the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. I wanted to know if you would like to come with me Celest. You would get to see and explore some of the Wizarding world and to tell you the truth I just don't want to be without you there to support me." Harry said the last with his cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

"Harry you know how much I care for you do you really think that I would just let you leave me behind when you're not even healed yet. I will be coming with you for the summer I would even follow you to school if I could just so I could keep an eye on you, I wont even say try to keep you out of trouble 'cause that would just be a waste of words." Celest's tone was serous but it definitely had a playful undertone to it that caused Harry to smile before he once again became serous.

"Celest I have told you before about that madman who is out to kill me and how the entire Wizarding World sees me as some kind of savor. Well I just wanted to make sure that you realize that by coming with me and being seen with me you are putting yourself and anyone you have ever cared for at risk of being brought to Valdemort's attention." Harry held onto her hands as he finished his little speech.

"I know all that Harry but I am your friend and I will come with you no matter the consequences. But if we are doing this it should be tonight while I have you in some kind of condition to move."

"Ok I need to go home to get some things and you should pack some things that are important to you in a backpack and don't forget to write a note to your mother telling her that you are well and will see her again." With that Harry was out the back door and on his way back to his aunt and uncle's.

Soon Harry was back with all that he felt was necessary to take with him. Harry stood out on Celest's front lawn waiting for her to come out. When she was standing beside him Harry had her put on a cloak that would hide her from view while he did the same. After they both had the cloaks on and the hoods up Harry summoned the Night Bus and they were on there way to London.

Harry escorted Celest into the pub and over to old tom the barkeep. Harry asked about getting two rooms, but tom told him he only had one room left. After talking to Celest Harry took the room and they were both given keys. The room was big it had two full-size four poster beds, two desks, a fireplace in front of witch was a plush couch and a large bay window that look out over Diagon Alley. The bathroom was also large it had a sunken in tub and shower and two sinks and behind a door was the Lue. Harry smiled and said; "Well what do you think. I think this will be great for the summer."

"Oh I think that it's wonderful. I think it will be a fun summer, if nothing else it will be interesting." Celest said, "now tell me some stuff about this new world I am now in."

Harry told Celest as much as he knew about the Wizarding world, Voldemort, and the little he knew about the politics. Harry also told Celest about his parents, his godfather, and the still living Remus Lupin. Throughout the whole thing Celest paid close attention. After about 6 hours Harry finally stopped talking and looked at the clock realizing that it was now 4:00 AM Harry said that they should both go to bed so they could get up the next day. Celest went into the bathroom to change into her PJ's, and Harry changed in the room. As soon as they lay down in their beds they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next day Celest was awakened by the sound of people and a hooting next to her ear. She opened her eyes to see Hedwig looking at her. The two had become well acquainted over the years since she had been living at Celest's home every summer to keep her safe from Harry's relatives. She sat up in bed to see Harry still asleep across the room. Celest got an evil smile on her face as she got out of bed and gently climbed up on Harry's bed. Once she was there she stood and began jumping crying, "Get up get up get up Harry you said we were going to go into Diagon Alley today to explore." Harry just rolled over moaning and asking for five more minutes. Celest just jumped higher laughing and yelling for him to get up. Finally Harry rolled over a looked up at the excited jumping girl. He smirked and grabbed her ankle so that when she tried to jump up again she fell down onto the bed. Seeing her face screwed up in distaste Harry began to laugh as well. After a moment she also started laughing again. When they both stopped laughing Harry and Celest both got up in order to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovering New Things

CH 2

Finally they were both presentable and hidden by their cloaks and went down into the pub for breakfast. When they finished eating Harry led Celest out into the back and proceeded to open the gateway to Diagon Alley. Celest gasped when she saw all the amazing things hidden behind that barrier. Harry smiled at her and said, "Well that was what I'm sure I looked like the first time I saw it too. I think we should go and get us both some robes to where during the summer and we can get you some Hogwarts robes as well. Then we can go to Ollivander's to get you a wand. But first we need to go to Gringotts to get some money to spend.

As soon as Harry and Celest interred the bank a Goblin Harry recognized came up to them. "Hello Griphook, was there something you needed right now or could you take me down to my volt first." Harry greeted.

"Harry Potter. I am honored to be the one to inform you that the bank manager needs to speak with you at once on a matter of great importance. Please follow me."

Harry and Celest followed Griphook up and down the back halls of the bank till they came to a huge door. Griphook opened this door for them and led them in announcing Harry Potter to the Goblin sitting behind an impressive desk. The goblin thanked Griphook before dismissing him and turning to harry and Celest. "Mr. Potter this is a very sensitive matter do you wish the young women to be present." Harry nodded so the manager continued, "Very well my name is Grintor and I am the manager of this bank. Many years ago shortly after you were born your mother came to us in secret and asked that we give you this envelope before you started your sixth year." Grintor handed Harry the rather thick envelope. Harry took it and opened it. He pulled out a stack of papers on top of witch was a letter from his mom.

_Dear Harry,_

_If your reading this than it means I'm no longer living. So let me begin by telling you how very much I love you and wish I could be there with you. I have so many important things to tell you I don't really know were to start. Ok the first thing I need to confess is that James Potter is not your biological father even though he thinks he is. I had never planed on telling him and when I heard the prophecy I decided that I should write this letter just incase I didn't live through what was coming. Let me explain what happened and how you came to be conceived. During my seventh year I was secretly dating a young man from Slytherin. We were deeply in love and over the Christmas holidays I became pregnant, however the morning after I noticed a mark on my lovers arm. It was the dark mark, so I'm sure you can imagine my reaction to that. We had a huge fight and I left crying running strait into James. That was how our relationship started. I put a stasis spell on you while you were in my womb so you wouldn't be born until later and no one would suspect who the real father was. After James and I graduated we were married and a little more than a two years latter I had you. Now hears why this is so important, the stasis spell will be wearing off. So will the concealment spell I placed on you. It works kind of like the polyjuice potion. I just needed one of James' hairs while I was saying the spell for it to work and make you look just like him. So now that all the spells are ending you will begin to change into what you should have looked like. You will also age because you see you were due the 31 of december 2 years before you were actually born. So now your body will be changing to that of a sixteen almost eighteen-year-old. That means now that you've read this letter that you can perform magic legally, because even if the Ministry tried they could no longer find Harry Potter signature because you are ceasing to be that person and you magic was the first thing to change. About a year after you were born I found out that my lover had no longer been loyal to Voldemort and had been spying for Dumbledore while we were dating. He had been unable to tell me the truth that morning. But I never even gave him another chance, as I ran straight into the arms of his worst enemy and married him, never once thinking I could have been the one in the wrong. Oh well what's done is done and James did grow to be a wonderful man. You do have a different name your middle name was one your biological father said he would name his son that's what I secretly call you when no one is around to hear. I'm sorry but I still refuse to tell you your fathers name so I can't tell you your true surname, but your first name is Harold and your middle name is Septaveious. I don't have any more time James will be back soon. I gave the goblins a different letter that had some very specific instructions in it. The rest of your business must be with them. I love you Septaveious always and forever, and I will always be watching out for you. _

_Love from your mother,_

_ Lilly Potter_

Harry just sat there starring at the letter in complete shock. Celest had read the letter over his shoulder and was also just starring at it in shock. Finally she put a hand on Harry shoulder to get his attention. When he turned to look at her she asked, "Do you know who he is? Do you know who your father is?" Harry turned back to the letter before answering, "Yes I do. She gave me enough clues; she probably didn't even know she was giving me, to figure it out. I'll tell you who at some latter date I can't risk his safety." Turing to look at Grintor harry asked about the instructions his mother left with them. The bank manager told Harry that his mother had opened another account for him that was only to be used to buy a house, and that her letter had explained that no matter what anyone else thought Harry was of age. The goblin explained that since Harry had been named the heir of the potter line and was the last of his family he was now in control of the family fortune. Over the next six hours the manager went over his assets. Under properties he had a manner in Britain, a castle in France, an estate in Tyland and owned a lot of land in Tokyo City that had been built upon. The goblin explained that the investment in the land had brought even more wealth to his family because they rented the land and didn't sell it. There were also objects with rare magical qualities, things like weapons, armor, crystals, and many others. There were also stocks in some major companies, investments new and old in different things. His many vaults and what types of thing lay hidden with in them, and finally his wealth in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts not including the value of the things mentioned above.

The Galleons = 2,949,562 Sickles = 1,958,504 and Knuts = 1,987,540. The goblin explained that he was now the richest wizard in the world. Harry and Celest both sat stunned unable to say anything. "Sweet Merlin, that's impossible. I mean I thought the vault I've been using was all I had." Harry stammered. "Oh no Mr. Potter that was just what would you call it ah an allowance that your parents had set up for you." Grintor said with a rather evil smirk on his face.

When their meeting finally ended and Harry and Celest both had two credit cards a magic one and a Muggle one and were off to do some serious shopping. The first place they stopped was a trunk shop were they both bought two 10-roomed trunks that needed a hand/magical signature scan to open. It also has a feature that allowed them to shrink the trunks with out using their wands. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts hear Harry asked for the manager.

The surprised clerk ran from the room coming back in a minuet with the manager. "Hello I was wondering if it would be at all possible for you to close the store for awhile, I have a lot of important purchase to make and I want to keep what I am buying privet. It will only be for a few hours then we we'll be gone." The surprised manager quickly did so and turned back to Harry and Celest waiting to help them if they needed it. Harry got Celest a 1st – 7th years set of course books. And did the same for himself. He made sure that it was all the courses that Hogwarts offered. He also got almost all the books on Defense, potions, and Healing magic. Harry asked the manager if he had any books that were not on display here. The man nodded and showed Harry and Celest to a hidden back room for them to look through. They got books on Occlumency and Legilimency, long forgotten potions, very rare and powerful spells, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, spells in the language of the snakes, and the easy way to become an animagos with more than one form. They paid the shell-shocked store manager and with their books safely stored in their trunks they left.

Harry and Celest who were truly beginning to enjoy them selves next interred Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The shop was empty for the moment and it was Madam Malkin herself behind the counter. She looked up and smiled at the two young people who just interred her shop and asked if they were there for Hogwarts robes. "Well we need those but we need some other things as well." Harry said with a smile. That's when she recognized Harry and quickly asked what she could do for them. "Well we need a little of everything I think in very best fabrics you have. We are going to need at the least three sets of dress robes, robes for everyday wear and, safety robes for potion making. We're also going to need summer cloaks and winter cloaks. The winter cloaks need to be fur lined if at all possible." Harry said. "I think it might be easier if I just took your measurements and then you could just pick out what you liked out of those books and I could make them to your measurements." Madam Malkin said as she led them over to the books. "Celest I'm leaving this up to you because you know I have a horrible fashion since. You pick out what you like and think will look good for the both of us and I'll just pay for every thing ok." Harry received an excited nod as a reply. For the next two hours Celest went over everything with Madam Malkin and finally had Harry pay for their new wardrobes. Madam Malkin with a bright smile on her face told them to come back after 7:00PM and there stuff would be ready for them. After she had showed them out she closed up shop and got straight to work.

Harry and Celest went to the Apothecary and stocked up on all the potion ingredients they thought they might need and picked up an owl-mail order cataloged just in case then moved on. They got some ice cream to eat as they walked looking for anything that might catch their eye. They found an almost hidden shop that sold Dragon hide armor and went in. Harry looked around impressed, the man behind the counter asked if he could help them and Harry turned to talk to him. "Yes we need some of all this and specially spelled if you can do it." The man nodded in surprise and Harry continued "ok then, we need pants, shirts, boots and dulling gloves. And we need all of this to fit us like a second skin so we can ware it under our clothing and if you can spell it with as many protections spells as possible I would really appreciate it. Also if you have any wand holsters we need two each one that will strap to our forearms and one that will strap around our calf inside our boots." The owner of the shop smiled at them and began to get everything they had asked for together. He fitted them for the stuff and then happily took their money while Harry and Celest put their purchases in their trunks before shrinking them again and leaving the store. "Come on Celest lets go get you a wand." Harry said with a large smile on his face.

As they interred Ollivander's they could both feel the magic wash over them. Mr. Ollivander appeared from no were saying "Hello Harry Potter and who is this young women you have with you?" Celest moved away from the creepy old man and hid behind Harry not saying a word. "Mr. Ollivander how nice to see you again I require your very special services." At Ollivander's nod Harry continued "I need a second wand Sir. The beautiful young woman is Celest and she needs her first wand and a second as well."

Ollivander stood there just looking at them for a time them asked, "What is wrong with the wand I sold you Mr. Potter and this young women looks too old to need a first wand."

"Well you see Sir. I can't effectively duel against Valdemort with my wand at the moment, and that will never due. As to why Celest doesn't have a wand that is because for some reason no one has ever found her magic. I spotted her accidental magic a few summers ago and decided to bring her here. I need her to have a second wand because anyone who associates with me is in danger and that wand would be a surprise element." Harry said with a slight challenge in his voice.

"Very well Mr. Potter well said. Come hear girl I need to measure you. Mr. Potter I want you to walk around and try to feel the wand that is right for you." Mr. Ollivander said as he began looking for the wand that was to be Celest's. Harry walked around trying to feel something but having no idea what. Then he felt it a sort of tingling to his right. He turned to that shelf and raised his hand feeling for that tingle. Having found the box it came from Harry brought it back to the front of the store and placed it on the counter. Celest had just found her second wand and turned to harry with a smile. Harry smiled back and looked to Mr. Ollivander "well she has an Oak 12in Unicorn hair really good for healing and a Cherry 11½in. Hungarian Horntail heart strings good for fighting spells and defense. Let's see what you've found. Oh Merlin, Mr. Potter you've once again surprised me. Ebony 13in Basilisk heart strings a very powerful wand. Good for curses and fighting magic, how very interesting that this would be your second wand seeing as your first is so well fit for defense and healing. Every time I see you Mr. Potter you have another surprise for me." Harry said nothing in reply and just paid for their wands. Before they walked out Harry turned and said, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention our visit to anyone." "I understand Mr. Potter and good luck to you and the young woman." Ollivander said as Harry left the shop.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm exhausted Harry" Celest said while trying to cover a yon. "Ya I am too we just need to drop by Malkin's on our way back to The Leaky Cauldron." Harry answered also covering a yon. They pick up their new robes from an exhausted Madam Malkin and put them in their trunks then went back to their room. They didn't even change out of their robes; they just emptied out their pockets and fell into bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Pets and Children

Ch 3

The next morning both Harry and Celest slept in late and were awakened by Hedwig's incessant hooting at 11:00AM. They both got out of bed and got ready before heading down into the pub for an early lunch. After they finished their meal they decided to go shopping in the muggle world. So once again it was Celest's job to pick out clothing for them both. First they went into some very nice stores to get Harry some tailored suit and ties and also a tuxedo. They went into an evening gown store in order for Celest to get some nice dresses to match Harry suits. After they finished getting there nice clothing they slipped into an ally and put there purchase into there trunks before moving on to the mall.

At the mall they got even more clothing undergarments included. One store that Harry found he loved was Hot Topic and he and Celest got a lot of there clothing there. Celest somehow managed to convince Harry to get his ear pierced and she got her belly button pierced saying it was something her parents had told her she could never do. They also got shoos to match there new outfits. Harry then took Celest into a jewelry shop and got her some extremely elegant pieces including a matching set of diamond earrings and pendent necklace, and a matching set of emerald earring and pendent necklace. The storeowner was in shock as Harry left with an overjoyed Celest hanging on his arm.

Finally they went back the Leaky Cauldron for a late dinner before going up to there room. It was 8:30 PM and neither one was tired so Harry asked "hey what do you think about going down Knockturn Alley wearing our cloaks so that no one recognizes us. We might find some books that we couldn't get in Flourish and Blotts. I know that they will be illegal and most probably dark but if I'm to fight that bastard than I have to know what to prepare for."

"I don't know Harry that will be really dangerous for us, especially you. But at the same time I know your right. So we will have to go, as long as we keep our hoods up I think we'll be ok." Celest said looking hesitant. "Ok put on your clock and we'll be off." Harry said with excitement.

Harry and Celest had been in Knockturn alley for a while now and had purchased some fascinating if rather dark and illegal books from Borgin and Burkes as well as some not quite legal potion ingredients and already made potions. As they walked in silence they saw a sign that said Rare and Dangerous Magical Animals. They look at each other and went in. As they looked around Harry began to hear a voice hissing in the background, **_"You stupid human do you really think you can capture me the same way again. Just come a little closer and then I can sink my fangs into your flesh filling your pathetic body with my poison."_**

Harry quickly found the owner of the voice it was a large black snake who was at that moment cornering the storeowner from behind. "You there what did you do to that snake to make it hate you so much that all it wants is to kill you and escape." Harry asked in an evil tone of voice as he watches the man turn to yell at Harry only to see the large snake-heading strait for him. "Oh god help me boy! Stun it! Stun it! Please don't let it kill me!" the man begged. "If I can get it to leave you alone will you give him to me and anything I need to take proper care of him. Such as food, habitat necessities, and anything I need to keep him in good health." The whole time Harry was saying this, the snake was just getting closer to the desperate man. "Yes I'll give any thing you want I swear by the name of Merlin and my magic if you get it to leave me alone you can have anything you want from me." the man was actually sobbing by this point. Harry moved forward and knelt next to the snake. The snake sensing Harry wiped his head away from it's pray and looked at Harry hissing angrily. **_"You do not need to act so with me I know he has done something horrible to you. But if you will leave him alone than he said I could have anything that I wanted. Stupid of him really, seeing as I could now say that I wanted everything in his shop and he would have to give it to me. So what do you say leave him alone and come with me."_**Harry hissed_. _

**_"You speak? I have never met one how could speak. I don't know if I want to just let this pray go he has done me a terrible wrong by placing me in that cage. But I like your proposition I will go with you as long as you swear that you will never cage me for any reason."_**Harry swore and the snake continued_, **"good now then pick me up and place me around your neck. I think it might be a good idea if we let some of the other creatures in hear out as well, they are not happy. If you free them some might even stay with you out of loyalty."**_

After Harry had the snake around his shoulders he turned back to the man. "Well I think I'm just going to look around and see if there is anything else that I want before I leave." The man just starred at Harry and the deadly snake that was wrapped around his shoulders in horror-struck silence. Harry and Celest looked at the other animals in the store and finally decided to take the Dragon hatchling, the basilisk egg, the Dark Wolf, and the Night Raven. As Harry collected all the things he would need to take care of his new friends and was getting ready to leave he heard a strange noise coming from the back room. Harry began to walk back there when the man stopped him. Harry glared at him and the snake around his neck hissed in a threatening way till the man moved aside. Harry and Celest went back and gasped in horror. In a small cage was a very young child who sat crying and sniffing. A sign on the front of the cage read four-year-old werewolf price 10,000 galleons. Harry passed the snake to Celest and opened the cage picking up the small child whispering to her that everything was going to be ok. There was also a cage with a young boy sleeping in it and on the front of that cage the sign read nine-year-old Vampire 8,000 galleons. Harry with a glare at the man moved over and woke the boy before opening the door and taking his hand. Harry turned back to the man with rage painted of his face and said in a deadly whisper, "You know I might have been able to ignore the way you were treating the animals. I might have even been satisfied with just taking the ones I did but I think I just changed my mind. With that Harry told the snake that it could bit the man if it wanted to. The snake hissing with glee slid off Celest's shoulder and across the room to the terrified man, before the snake got there though Harry and Celest took the children out into the shop. While they waited for the snake to finish Harry asked Celest to open all the cages in the shop, witch she did happily.

When the snake came back only the Dragon hatchling, the basilisk egg, the Dark Wolf, and the Night Raven were still in the store. Celest picked up the snake again before moving to the door and holding it open for Harry who was carrying the now sleeping girl in his arms and holding the hand of the frightened little boy. They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to their room somehow they were unseen through the trip.

When they got into their room the animals found their own place to sleep. Harry dressed the sleeping girl in one of Celest's tops it was big enough to be a dress on her before putting her to sleep in his bed. He then gave the boy one of his own shirts to change into. When the kid walked out of the bathroom Harry put him into his bed as well. Harry looked at Celest saying that he needed to talk to her in the bathroom.

"Celest we cant stay hear now were going to have to find a house to stay in. It cant be one of the ones my family owns either because if anyone comes looking for us they'll look there first and I don't know how many people know about them." Harry said with a look of worry on his face. "Why Harry? Why do we have to leave? I understand that if we do we couldn't stay in one of those houses, but why leave at all." Celest asked.

"Because Celest, the little girl is a werewolf and the boy is a vampire. That means that on the night of the full moon the girl will go through an extremely painful transformation becoming a mindless wolf unless I can get her some wolf's bane potion. That also means the boy will need to drink blood and will have sensitive skin when it comes to sunlight. At least he is a born Vampire and can go out in light and will age like normal till he reaches about 25. This is going to be difficult, but I have to do this. I just can't put them into the ministry's care they're to damn prejudice against part humans, and I have no faith that the kids will get to go to loving homes. Celest I'll understand if you don't want to help me with this or you want me to take you home."

"Oh Harry Potter you are insufferable, of course I'll stick around and help. We can go out tomorrow and find a real estate agent that can find us the perfect home. Ok now that that's all solved lets go to bed." Celest said covering a yawn.


End file.
